


Only Desires

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is going to prove that she can best Loki's mental resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furchte_die_schildkrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/gifts).



"Your parlor tricks are cute," Wanda said. Red light flickered between her fingers, as she leaned in closer to him. "You show people what you want them to see. It's easy to fool someone. Now, to show someone what they don't want _you_ to see, that's trickier."

Loki's jaw tightened. There was something about the way she was eyeing him, as if she knew all his secrets just from one look. "Are you implying that your gifts are somehow more effective? I assure you, they wouldn't work on me."

She raised a hand to his temple, but did not touch him. "I fooled your brother."

"My brother may be fit for feats of strength, but for mental resolve, I am undeniably superior," Loki said.

"Would you like to put that to the test?"

He hesitated, but only for a moment. He smiled brilliantly. "Give me your best."

"Tell me," Wanda said, the red glow of her hands getting brighter. "What is your deepest desire? What is it, Loki, that you seek?"

"You have to ask? I want to be ruler of Asgard."

Wanda smiled. "Then you'll have it, ruler."

Around him, the world turned red and then went black. Loki opened his eyes and the world was gold and marble. He was naked in his bed, surrounded by silk and pillows with golden thread. _Home._

The chamber doors opened and Thor strode into the room. Loki thought perhaps he should cover himself, but if his brother was going to enter the room without announcement, he deserved nothing less.

Thor knelt at the foot of the bed. "My king."

Loki sat up and smiled. "Brother, I may be king, but you need not adhere to such formalities. Tell me your news."

Thor stood to his full height, an unwavering tower of strength and virility. His golden hair shone in the sunlight that poured into the room. "I only came to inform you of my return. And so we could celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

He grinned so genuinely that even Loki had to suppress a smile. "My return."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but even his silver tongue could not speak a word before Thor had swooped down onto the bed, crawling upon Loki's naked body. He wrapped his giant hands around Loki's thin wrists, holding him down onto the bed with the weight of his body, and ravished Loki's mouth with his own.

"Brother," Loki gasped against Thor's mouth, but it was lost in between their lips. He could hear his own heart pounding in her head, and cock had grown impossibly hard. He could only buck his hips upwards so Thor could feel it against his thigh.

Thor chuckled and pulled his mouth only far enough away from Loki's to ask, "And what would you have me do with that?"

"Put it in your glorious mouth," Loki replied without hesitation.

"Why, Loki, you'll make me blush."

"Then blush with your mouth around my cock."

Thor laughed again, this time loudly, the sound filling the chamber. He kissed Loki again. "As you wish, your majesty." He released Loki from his grasp, and lowered himself down Loki's body. He left a trail of kisses along Loki's pale chest. The rasp of Thor beard left red scratches on Loki's sensitive skin, but even more difficult, left Loki unable to control his moans. He gripped the silk sheets between his fingers.

"Take it," Loki hissed through clenched teeth.

Still laughing to himself, Thor rubbed his cheek to Loki's cock before taking it into his mouth.

Asgard vanished and Loki found himself once again on Earth with Wanda. "What was that? Why would you show me this vision?"

She smiled demurely. "You were ruler, were you not?"

"That portion wasn't what I found so disturbing."

"Disturbing? Or arousing?" Her eyes flickered to down to his lap, and then back to his face. "I can only use what you already have in your mind. I can pluck all our fears and insecurities, but for you, I showed you only your desires. To be king and to--"

"And you will tell no one," Loki said before she could say another word.

"Only if you admit your mental prowess isn't as superior as you once believed," Wanda said, a slow grin spreading across her face.

"Only if you swear to tell no one that either."

"Done."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I took the note of handwaving why Loki and Wanda would be hanging out to heart. With this blessing, I found framing for the story. I hope you like it!


End file.
